Episode L: Alternate Ending
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: What if X9 beat Jack in their fight in Episode L? How would the events changed? And what about Lulu...sweet thing...


Samurai Jack:

Episode L: Alternate Ending

By: Thunderstarwarp

**X9's POV**

One more job...one more job. That's all that was left...one more job. It sounds so simple in some ways. To any other war machine built to serve Aku it would be that simple since that meant you were either expendable or just going to get turned into scrap metal for the next generation robot army. That's one of the benefits in having emotions, being able to be just retire or be a deserter while you still have the chance.

On the flip side, that's what made this hopefully my last job so difficult to complete. I know Aku was desperate to get this guy so he out sourced to a phased out war machine that was reminiscent of a time before I'm sure that even my creators' creators weren't alive to see. If the Master of Darkness was this desperate and did this by taking the one thing I learned to love away from me, then he's setting me up for something big.

Lulu...sweet thing...

Jobs are never anything personal, just because I worked for Aku didn't mean I liked it, another affect in having emotions. I've seen this guy's 'Wanted' poster everywhere and on the news. (chuckles dryly) Part of me hoped he'd just be rid of Aku, if Aku didn't like it then I was okay with it. I don't know what to expect from him, mercenaries of all types have failed to get him. Just like rebels of great skills have seen the other end of my gun.

But I have no choice but to go through with this as long as Aku has Lulu...sweet thing...

**Third-Person**

X9 slowly climbed outside his car looking at the building he knew his target was hiding. His red optics only partially hidden by his fedora and black trench coat as they stayed focused on the entrance which was littered with the next generation bots that phased his model out. The scythe legs were all about as well as their blue eyes and black/red frames.

He finally closed the door to his car and pulled out his two handguns, checked to see that both magazines were full and placed them back into his pockets, then preceded inside the open door, questioning the 'superiority' of the next generation models.

As he entered the old robot manufacturing plant smirking at the irony. As soon as he entered he drew his handguns, ready for his long awaited but also dreaded battle from the one man that Aku feared.

The plant was huge but also quiet...a benefit for both Jack and himself. His audio receptors were more sensitive than the average human's. And despite being a gunslinger he knew how precious and how important noise was, whether it being a lot or the lack there of.

He stood on his guard ready for any kind of confrontation though all he heard was the mechanical whirls from the moment of his joints echoing throughout the plant. He kept an optic out in partial interest in the unfinished or never activated beetle drones.

After a brief moment of survey the plant he could see from a distance a flame. He squinted, he found his target. He slowly advanced with both his pistols ready. He did his best to keep his mechanical motion quiet cause he knew that he had to be both quiet and quick when he struck. As he advanced, he saw silhouette of his target from the radiating flame.

'A decoy?' he thought.

This thought was disregarded when he saw his silhouette move to cool a piece of meat that was on the flame. He advanced slower keeping both weapons raised.

_*CLANK*_

His foot hit something. He knew that his target was aware of him. He moved quickly, running to his target with both his guns raised only to see that he was already gone without a trace, even leaving his food behind.

X9 stopped confused. There wasn't even a trace of him and there was nowhere to go. He couldn't even hear anything. He glared annoyed and blindly fired his handguns all around the area, it wasn't possible for him to escape!

He ran back into the main open area not taking any chances and looked all around weapons still ready. He knew he was up against someone who's done this more than a few times.

_*CLANK*_

He turned to origin of the sound and opened fire not questioning what it was. When he stopped he realized it was just pipe...a diversion...he was up against someone knew more than one trick, but he was ready for anything his target was going to use against him.

He slowly continued to traverse through the plant guns still hot. All of a sudden, the once quiet plant started up again. It was so loud that it even deafened his own gunfire. He knew what he was doing...he knew that noise was a benefit to both of them and noise was coving him...X9 was out in the open...his target was in the shadows.

'He's smart...'

He quickly opened fire on all the machines, quickly deafening any noise they produced. X9's armor piercing ammunition was able to stop the more noisy machines but saw that it was all a waste of ammunition to destroy all the machines. Still he destroyed the most prominent noise makers.

He looked around for a moment and slowly backed away keeping his guns raised.

Suddenly a figure ran by his optic he reacted without even thinking firing before noticing he was just shooting a shadow. He glared annoyed by such a simple trick, he needed to say focused, he couldn't have this guy keep fooling him like this.

He quickly ejected the spent magazines and automatically reloaded them with his extra small arms he had within his arms with another set of magazines. He immediately ran toward the next room he knew his target went to ready to corner him and finish this.

This fight was going close quarters. Every turn was now enclosed he knew he was on his trail letting out a few more rounds every time he was able to get a glimpse of him. Eventually he found himself stuck in a pipedream, literally. He knew that the only way out was the way they came...there was only one of them getting out this.

Suddenly, he saw another glimpse of his target running by. He fired. He missed only producing steam from a pipe one of his bullets ruptured. He slowly advanced through the closed in area...He felt vulnerable like this. He blinked looking around but tried to keep his cool. Suddenly quickly turned around fired, thinking that his opponent would finally make his first offensive move but was wrong, only accomplishing to rupture another pipe. He glared again, getting annoyed, his target was patient...he had to give him that.

He continued to climb through the pipes trying to spot his target once again. He realized that if he was going to beat him, he was going to be as patient. He crouched and advanced forward slowly before turning around quickly with one of his guns raised. But unlike before, he waited for his target to make the next move. His target was in view for a second and fired but missed.

'Alright... enough is enough'

He was done playing this game. He immediately opened fire everywhere, rupturing and destroying all the pipes, removing all the possible hiding places and cover. He wanted to face his target once and for all. All the pipes exploded with surge of steam, damping his clothes and moisture forming on his faceplate and guns.

He calmed down taking a moment to assess the situation, listening. It was then he felt a presents behind him. He glared as he turned around to face his opponent raising one of his pistols toward his target.

_*BANG*_

He saw splatter of blood come off as his target fell.

He wasn't satisfied...

X9 advanced toward his fallen opponent, where he knew him shot in the head, thus making his survival very unlikely but not impossible. As the steam cleared he looked down to see something he'd never expect to see...it was same robot model as him.

He glared at it...he knew this game too.

He immediately rolled forward over his destroyed counterpart. As he rolled he felt the back end of his coat being cut by a very sharp blade. He reacted quickly, while on the ground he opened fire from behind.

"GAH!" a man's voice cried along with metal clanging to the floor and sliding away.

The robot got to his feet and was able to finally properly see his opponent. Samurai Jack...the one the all mighty Aku couldn't stop. There as the steam in the room completely settled, he saw him. He was there in his damped cloths and blood was over one of his arms and one of his legs. He wasn't dead, his forearm holding the sword previously was shot and one of shins was out. The only other shots he got on him was merely grazed on his body.

**X9's POV**

Part of me didn't want to believe it... somehow this old out of date bot was able to subdue the Master of Darkness's biggest thorn in his side. Part of me didn't want to finish the job, Jack was the only one strong enough to make the big boss scared enough to out source...but Lulu...sweet thing.

All of a sudden a loud laughter echoed throughout the old factory. It startled me as well as Jack but both of us knew who it was. At the end of my optic I saw the shape-shifter appeared in front of me, behind Jack but he turned to face him.

"Aku!" Jack exclaimed gripping his arm wound and holding using his body to put pressure on his shin.

His laugh continued as his manifestation completed into the room, took the sword on the ground and gripping it with glee.

"Well, well, well. I don't believe it." Aku began looking at the two smaller figures. "The best in bounty hunters, the most experienced mercenaries, the most technologically advanced machines, and my most powerful demons... and it's mere worn out machine that was able to subdue the Samurai."

Jack didn't say anything but growled. I didn't really say much of anything either.

"You've finally met your match Samurai!" Aku gleamed with another booming laughter. "It's time I put your quest to an end!"

I could've sworn time stopped here. Part of me didn't want Jack to die at the hands of Aku, I'd rather see the opposite. I didn't know if I should wait for Aku to finish off Jack or if I should see payment my first. The only reason I did this is for Lulu...sweet thing... I made my decision.

"Where's Lulu?"

Aku stopped suddenly and his big sadistic smile he just had shirked into a long grin. "Ah, your reward...I didn't think you out of all my previous attempts would be the one to stop the Samurai...so let's just say your dear Lulu has...gone down stream!" His laugh echo again growing larger .

Bamboozled...part of me wasn't surprised. Usually I'd be insulted for someone thinking that I couldn't do a job...but even I didn't think I'd make it out on top in this fight. I looked over at Jack. He was glaring with as much hatred at Aku as I was.

"Now to finally end this journey once and for all!" I saw Aku raised his arm about to crush Jack...

**Third-Person**

Jack looked up at his fate, he couldn't move while like this. He could barely move and even if he did, his pain would only magnify. But he had to try, he had to save his people, honor his father, he was there only hope!

_*BLAM*_

Aku laughed but quickly noticed that he didn't squash anything. The shape-shifter stopped and looked around till noticing to the side was the very assassin he 'hired' was holding onto the very injured Samurai.

"Wha-" he glared and growled "The mere creature's lost is worth risking your very existence?!"

X9 said nothing and started firing one of his handgun at the shape-shifter, knowing full well that bullets weren't going to hurt him but was hoping to slow him down.

"We need to get to my car! Hopefully we can get out of sight." X9 said firing and running back into the other room they entered in.

Jack was confused but he could partially piece together what was happening. The fight wasn't personal, Aku probably promised him something and as he would expect Aku didn't deliver on it. But if he was willing to put his life on the line to save his...

"Not yet." Jack uttered as he took part of his clothing to wrap his wound using his other arm and his teeth to tighten it "I need my sword! It's the only thing that is able to destroy Aku!"

"I can't fight him! You're not in any condition to do so!" As he entered the room he quickly hid behind a large manufacturing plant machines, shroud in minimal.

Jack got out of the X9's grip leaning against the wall. The machine grabbed part of his coat, ripping it off and giving it to Jack so he could tend to his wound on his shin. Both of them were in the dark and knew that Aku was very much in the room somewhere.

"You may have been able to beat the Samurai, but you are merely a lesser machine. You can't stop me and you Samurai...you are no threat without your sword and in your condition." Aku called with it echoing through the abandoned factory.

X9 and Jack were hiding the shadows and X9 kept his optics slightly opened to avoid getting detected and kept his pistols ready. Jack stayed there doing his best to not yell out in pain as he attempted to strap his wounds.

"Why are you helping me now?" Jack asked trying to stay quiet.

X9 checked behind the corner quickly before hiding back "The job was never anything personal. Honestly, I wanted to you get rid of him. Would've never accepted the job if Aku didn't take the only thing I learned to love."

Jack tightened the cloth as he listened intently "Basically, I take you out and I was supposed to get her back...Lulu...sweet thing."

"Lulu" Jack said idly "Aku lied."

X9 smirked taking a peak again "Can't really say I'm surprised. But...emotions... they do crazy things to you."

The samurai nodded and struggled to stand up. He knew since the fight that this machine was different from the ones he fought before. He could feel and think freely entirely unlike the simple emotionless ones he's fought many times before.

"I'll get you a way out of here." The assassin said suddenly knowing that Aku was going to find them sooner or later.

"I need the sword." Jack said firmly getting next him.

X9 turned back to Jack and stared him in the eye and Jack did the same. Neither of them spoke to one another for a moment. The machine knew that he wasn't going to leave unless they got the sword "We need a plan."

Jack nodded who then flipped a switch which activated one of the few machines that X9 didn't destroy. X9 nodded with a smirk as he ejected his magazines to put in full ones.

_-Elsewhere-_

Unlike Jack and X9 to some extent, Aku was the exact opposite of subtle. Basically hovering about going through the rafters and going about the entire facility. He was easily getting annoyed. He was so close and he wasn't going to ruin this opportunity because of a butt hurt robot!

But Aku was keeping a close eye on the exit, neither of them were going make it out alive. And the one thing that exist that can possibly hurt him was in his own hands. He wasn't going to fail this time.

"You can't hide forever Samurai! And don't you worry about your little friend. He will be with his little Lulu soon enough" He gave a little chuckle.

All of a sudden a machine whirred on. The Master of Darkness looked over to it. He sneered as he used his laser eye beams to destroy the machine manufacturing robot parts. "I am not going to play this game with you Samurai! You're on your last leg. And without your sword you are defenseless."

At the moment, a brigade of bullets came his way interrupting his threat and a few knocked the sword out. X9 stood in front of him with his pistols raised "You'll pay for what you did to Lulu."

Aku laughed again "You are less of a threat than the Samurai." He reached behind his back grabbed the sword that was shot out of his claws and faced the assassin. "And without his swo-" it was then he noticed that he wasn't hold the sword but rather a pipe. "Wha- How-"

As soon as he turned around to see the battle damaged samurai with his magic katana and slashed at the middle of the evil being. Aku screeched in pain grabbing the wound and sneered. But he wasn't going to submit so easily. He attempted to slash with his claws but Jack ducked and was able to counter with his sword, getting another hit in almost shrinking to his size.

"Not again Samurai!" He quickly morphed into a scorpion and got a solid hit in his shoulder. Jack screamed in pain but kept his grip on the sword.

"Now Samurai, even with your sword your body can't take much more punishment. This is the end!" In his scorpion form he was ready to strike.

All of a sudden, the entrance burst open with a black hover car coming and ramming into the shape-shifter. The passenger door opened revealing X9 "Come on Jack!"

Jack would rather finish the fight but he knew his limits. He climbed in and X9 punched it and drove as fast he could out into the streets and making they're way out of town.

Aku usually would be able to chase a car but the exposure to the blade weakened him significantly to the point where being hit by a car actually hurt! Something so simple usually wouldn't hurt him.

Aku growled as disappeared from the plant "We'll meet again Samurai..."

_-Two Weeks Later-_

X9 and Jack found a small village outside the city that was able to care for Jack's wounds. X9 left Jack there, he knew that he was now wanted as an accomplices for helping him. He probably would've stayed and given him a ride but he knew his car would probably tip off mercenaries and bounty hunters and that wouldn't be good for either of them. So he left.

After two weeks of resting and his wounds fully healed, Jack continued on his way. But when he went to get sword he saw a note along with a small black box. He'd seen things like this before when he fought the many mercenaries and bounty hunters. He read the note

_I think it was best I got moving as soon as I could. My car is ultra rare these days and seeing one would tip any bounty after you or I. I left you a radio, press the button and talk into it if you ever need help. Because we're both on the same side now. See you around Jack. _

* * *

><p>Well...I always wanted to write a story with this episode. It's probably my favorite episode in entire series...or at least in Season 4. I always like X9 since I first seen the episode I wanted to write an alternate ending...I'm not to sure on the quality of this one. But still I wanted to write it and it's good to write something new. Can't promise a squeal but hope you enjoy it.<p> 


End file.
